In a typical PCB, a full panel of FR4 material is in hybrid with a full panel of high frequency material, such as Rogers RO4000® series high-frequency circuit materials and Taconic PTFE laminates. However, only a small portion of the PCB is designed for high frequency signal transfer, the unused portion of the high frequency material being wastes, unnecessarily increases manufacturing costs of the PCB. With increasing demand for high frequency products, there is a need to manufacture these products more efficiently and at reduced costs.